Mario Whodunnit?
by Cluekid
Summary: As twenty-five guests enter Rue Manor, they realize this is a matter of life and death! Don't miss a word as alliances form and crumble, investigations are held, and guests are knocked off like dominoes as they try to figure out...WHODUNNIT?


Bootler looked over the note one last time. He was appalled at his instructions, but he literally had no choice. There was not much time before the twenty-five guests arrived. He had to prepare or else.

* * *

A black limousine pulled into the driveway of Rue Manor as a squid floated out. He cautiously walked into the mansion, only to find that he was the only beast there. He was excited and nervous when he suddenly heard another limo drive up. -

A ghost floated out of the limo and entered the cursed estate. He politely introduced himself to the other contestant.

"Hellooooo and salutatiooooons" the ghost greeted. "My name is Booooo."

"Uh, the name's Blooper" responded the slightly-creeped-out squid. "How do you do?"

"I'm doooooing just fine" laughed Boo. "Hooooow abooooout yooooourself?"

Blooper had no time to respond as the next guest entered Rue Manor.

The sun-like-creature smiled as he saw his two acquaintances.

"Hey!" greeted the friendly sun. "I'm Brighton!"

The three guests chatted to themselves as three more guests entered and introduced themselves. They happened to be Princess Daisy (who pleaded to be called "Daisy"), a famous ape known as Donkey Kong, and a skeleton named Dry Bones. Just then, an already-friend of one of the guests made a loud and bold entrance.

The guests all stared as an ape with ripped abs who was dressed in surfer clothing entered noisily. Especially Donkey Kong, who had no idea he would see a friend of his here.

"Yo, yo, yo!" yelled the ape. "The name's Kong! Funky Kong!"

Everyone continued staring except Donkey Kong. They had no idea what to think of him.

Luckily, two famous plumbers known as Luigi and Mario shortly walked in. Strangers, friends, and fans all huddled around them. In the commotion, another guest by the name of Noki walked in. Unfortunately, no one noticed her because of all the ruckus. However, she didn't mind one bit. She was more of a quiet Noki anyway.

The commotion stopped as the doors to Rue Manor opened ever-so-elegantly. In stepped none other than Princess Peach. Everyone was awestruck. They would be staying in the mansion with Mario, Luigi, and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!

The remaining guests entered and conversation was made. The final guests introduced themselves as Pennington, Pianta, Professor E. Gadd, Shy Guy, Tiny Kong, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Twila, Vivian, Waluigi, Wario, Wiggler, and Yoshi. Some people knew each other, some didn't. Everyone knew at least one or two people, and everyone agreed it was a rather odd coincidence.

Bootler, realizing all the guests had arrived, seized the opportunity and formally made his way down the staircase. Daisy tried to get everyone's attention, but failed.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Creepy guy! Strange dude coming down the stairs!" she shouted. It wasn't until Bootler was near the bottom that everyone noticed him and fell silent.

"Well, hello!" greeted the kind and sophisticated butler. "My name is Bootler. Welcome to Rue Manor! Aren't we a lovely bunch! As you know, the twenty-five of you were selected to attend a party here at this very estate. What you don't know is that you'll also be playing a game for valuable coin prizes! I'll explain the rules later. Since you all seem to be acquainted, I suppose you wouldn't mind following the maids to your luxurious bedroom suites?"

The guests, excited at the news of the game, eagerly filed in to their individual and private bedrooms. Some freshened up, others rested, and some even strategized for the unknown game they had no information about. After precisely ninety minutes, the estate bell was chimed. Everyone was confused, but figured this was their cue to meet back at the parlor. They did so, but after a quick headcount, they realized that there were only twenty-four guests. Suddenly, a horrific scream was heard. The guests ran upstairs in fear, where a maid had made a ghastly discovery. Pennington was found dead in the bathtub. Everyone stood silent, paralyzed in fear and shock.

"Very well." announced Bootler. "It has begun. Please follow me into the parlor, where everything will be explained."

The guests cautiously followed Bootler. They whispered to each other, unsure of what to think. Surely it was an accident. But how did Bootler know so much?

"Ladies and gentlemen, please." started the butler. "The game I referred to earlier has begun. You see, the death of your acquaintance Pennington was indeed no accident. He was murdered. What's more, the murderer is certainly one of the twenty-four of you still standing. This is all the the work of a psychotic maniac. The killer has instructed the maids and I to narrate the game. The task at hand is to find out how poor Pennington was murdered. You will choose one of three areas to investigate; the crime scene, the victim's last-known-whereabouts, or the morgue. There will then be a riddle challenge, which will give vital information to the person who correctly solves it. After sharing information, you will state your case of how you think the victim was murdered. Failing to solve the crime may result in your own death. In the end, there will be two people standing. The winner, who will walk away with one million coins, and the killer."

Worried, shocked, and fearful expressions were exchanged.

"I'm afraid it's time to begin this ghastly game." said Bootler. "Now, who would like to investigate the crime scene, which is in this case is the bathroom?"

Blooper, Brighton, Mario, Peach, Pianta, Vivian, Waluigi, and Wario all raised their hands carefully.

"Very well. Who would like to search the bedroom, the last-known-whereabouts?"

Daisy, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Noki, Toad, Toadsworth, Wiggler, and Yoshi all raised their hands.

"Ah. That means that the remaining eight contestants would like to investigate Pennington's corpse in the morgue?"

Boo, Dry Bones, E. Gadd, Luigi, Shy Guy, Tiny Kong, Toadette, and Twila all nodded.

"Due to the close proximity of the crime scene and last-known whereabouts, those choosing the crime scene will enter first."

The contestants all followed the maids to their respective areas.

* * *

The guests in the crime scene carefully looked around. Waluigi pointed out the obvious.

"The tub's full of water."

"Yeah, and it look's like there's some blood in it." answered Blooper.

"Look!" said Mario. "The shower curtain's all mangled!"

"Maybe he was strangled?" suggested Brighton.

"But what would account for all the blood?" asked Vivian.

"True…" responded Brighton.

"Huh, there's nothing un-ordinary in the cabinets." noted Peach, off to the side.

"So, what do we have to tell everyone?" asked Pianta after a rather unsuccessful search.

"Yeah, there's not much info." agreed Vivian.

"Well, we have the tub filled with bloody water and the mangled shower curtain." answered Peach.

"What could've killed him?" asked Mario.

"He could've been strangled or drowned." answered Waluigi. "The blood could come from a non-lethal cut or something."

"I guess we won't know for sure until the riddle." sighed Pianta.

"Are we keeping anything to ourselves to make sure we advance farther?" piped Wario.

"We don't have enough info to keep secret!" shouted Brighton, a little too loud.

Everyone shushed him, but were drowned out by the estate bell signaling that time was up.

* * *

Everyone looked around in Pennington's tidy bedroom.

"There's not much out of place." noted Noki.

"Yeah, the only unusual things are his bags." agreed Yoshi.

"Wait, what's this?" asked Daisy as she walked to the nightstand.

"Looks like some sort of note!" said Wiggler.

"Ooh! That could be important!" said Donkey Kong.

"What's it say?" asked an eager Funky Kong.

Toadsworth grabbed the note from Daisy and read it aloud.

Relax

Even simple tasks such as showers can help unerve stress.

"So, he was lured into the shower!" realized Wiggler.

"Which we know is the crime scene!" finished Daisy.

"Wow, this could be really important!" said a happy Yoshi.

Just then, the estate bell chimed.

* * *

Eight guests entered the cold, dark morgue. They shivered as they saw the body.

"Ew!" shouted Toadette. "Gross!"

"Well, let's get to work." ordered Dry Bones after a few moments.

"Do we see any injuries?" asked a curious Shy Guy.

"Not on his front." answered E. Gadd as he examined Pennington's body.

"Shall we flip him over?" suggested Tiny Kong.

All the guests gasped.

"Not a single scratch!" said Boo.

"How could he have been killed?" asked Luigi.

"There's no injuries!" shouted Twila.

"This is useless!" cried Toadette.

"Hey, hey, this information may be more useful than we think." argued Tiny Kong.

Toadette had no time to answer as the estate bell rang.

* * *

"Well, well, well, you have all completed the first part of your first investigation!" said Bootler as everyone gathered in the great room. "Here is your riddle for today."

Pennington died right in front of you.

His death remains a mystery for most who choose

The easy way out by missing your cue.

Remember, search the cycles for your next clue.

The guests were given a copy of the riddle as they ran off in different directions. Most of the guests were confused by the "cycles".

The guests split into nine alliances. Blooper, Boo, and Dry Bones discussed the puzzle to themselves. They went outside to the patio, where the bicycles were. Brighton, on his own, decided to follow them. They searched everywhere, but had no luck.

Daisy, Luigi, Mario, and Peach, thinking of weather cycles, went to the instrument center to search for clues. They found Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, and Tiny Kong already there, but with no luck.

Noki and Pianta were on a team, but saw Shy Guy, Wiggler, and Yoshi nearby. They figured the five of them could stick together for the remainder of the game out. They were clearly baffled by the riddle, as were Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth. The two alliances thought they'd work together temporarily, for this one riddle. Suddenly, Toad had a realization moment. The cycles referred to laundry cycles. The large group ran downstairs to the laundry room. Eyeing the large group, E. Gadd followed along.

Twila and Vivian eagerly ran toward the instrument center, after seeing the Mario Bros. alliance and the Kongs leave. They were almost certain that was the place and hoped the other teams had missed something.

Meanwhile, Waluigi and Wario searched the garage with no luck whatsoever.

The teams in the laundry room searched high and low for any evidence. Shy Guy opened up the cabinet above the washing machine and found twenty-four door-knobs. The knobs each had a pattern resembling a "three" on them. The guests were confused. They had seen this knob before somewhere. The teams knew they had to act fast, as they heard Funky Kong leading his team downstairs to the laundry room.

Just then, Pianta realized where he had seen this before. It was the knob to the drawers in Pennington's bathroom. He whispered this to his alliance and to the Toads. E. Gadd was eavesdropping the entire time. The nine guests ran frantically upstairs to Pennington's master bathroom. The quick Kongs saw the cluster and followed them. It was a frantic race, and anyone's game.

Speedy Noki ran into the bathroom first and shut the door. She opened the drawers quickly. In the center one, there were two objects. The first was red food coloring. The second was a hair-dryer. She grinned and jumped in excitement as the estate bell rang.

* * *

The guests gathered at the pool, sharing information. There were even fewer teams now.

Blooper, Boo, and Dry Bones had adopted Brighton into their alliance. They knew numbers mattered, and that he would be of value. The four of them were very smart, but were puzzled as to what information was in the last-known-whereabouts.

Daisy, Luigi, Mario, and Peach stuck to their original alliance. They knew their friendship would get them through the game. With at least one of them in each area, they were able to have a good idea of what the crime was, but the desperately needed that riddle.

Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, and Tiny Kong were desperate. They had no information from the crime scene, and they didn't solve the riddle either.

Noki, Pianta, Shy Guy, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Wiggler, and Yoshi all formed a mega-alliance. Noki fed the information to the group, and with all their information, they were able to piece together the crime.

Professor E. Gadd sat alone, trying to figure out the most logical idea. He had very little information, but he was brilliant and knew he would survive another day.

Twila and Vivian were very upset. They had no information from the last-known-whereabouts, or the riddle, either.

Wario and Waluigi were frantic. They only had information from one location. They were clueless!

Brighton slyly approached Daisy. He told her he had a good idea of how the crime was solved. After feeding her information she already knew, she had a plan up her sleeve.

"There was a note on his dresser that said 'Breathe. Showers let out more oxygen than any other object.'" lied Daisy.

"Huh." said a curious Dry Bones. "Well, thanks!"

Funky Kong tried to get any information at all from anyone, but failed miserably.

Vivian also approached Daisy, asking for information from the last-known whereabouts.

Seeing that Vivian was more trustworthy, after discussing with her group, she not only told them all that the note said, but let the two of them join their alliance.

Wario carefully approached Daisy, asking for information. She, however, told him the same thing she told Dry Bones.

Meanwhile, Waluigi asked Toadette about the Morgue. She didn't like him, so she made up a plan.

"Well, there were no injuries, except for a giant scratch near the center of his chest!" she said.

Waluigi thanked her as he and Wario tried to piece together the crime.

Tiny Kong knew the game was almost up. She ran to Pianta, who was temporarily alone. He was following the guests inside, but had to clean up. She honestly pleaded for information. After much hesitation, he told her everything, including the information in the riddle.

Tiny was going to tell Donkey and Funky, but she was interrupted.

Bootler walked up to the guests.

"Very well," he began. "It is time to state your cases to the killer of how you think Pennington was murdered. Please get formally dressed, and a maid will escort you to the library. You will state your cases individually, in private."

* * *

"I've gotta admit, this is a pretty confusing murder." admitted Peach.

"First, you left Pennington a note." said Toadette.

"I don't know what you did, called him or something, but you told him to meet you in his bathroom." started Funky Kong.

"The note said 'Relax' and basically lured him into the shower." continued Vivian.

"While Pennington was in the shower, you, uh, strangled him with the shower curtain!" accused Mario.

"You snuck into his bathroom and took a hair-dryer from the drawer under the sink." said Noki.

"You took the dryer, plugged it in, turned it on, and quickly dropped it into the shower!" said Shy Guy.

"You took the hair-dryer and you hit him on the head with it!" said Pianta.

"You strangled poor Pennington, and then, with the water running, turned his body over and made it seem like he drowned." said Luigi.

"You then dropped a few drops of red food coloring in the water, making it look like blood!" shouted Toad.

"After he saw the note that said 'Breathe'", said Dry Bones. "You met him in the bathroom and strangled him with the shower curtain!"

"I think you knocked him out somehow, and then strangled him." said an unsure Donkey Kong.

"You slashed his chest with a large knife!" said Wario.

"You killed him by strangling him with the shower curtain, but before that, you made a small cut in his arm which would account for the blood in the tub." said Daisy

"You somehow strangled him, most likely with the shower curtain." said Boo.

"You killed him by confronting him in the bedroom, knocked him out, and dragged him into the tub where he drowned!" said E. Gadd.

"After you strangled him, you created a red herring by making it look like he drowned!" said Dry Bones.

"After electrocuting him, you put an entire bottle of red food coloring in the bathtub, making it look like blood!" said Yoshi.

"I do think you strangled him, but not with the shower curtain." said Blooper.

"You made a medium-sized injury with a knife, near his chest." said Waluigi.

"You electrocuted him, added the food coloring, and flipped his body over!" yelled Wiggler.

"After you flipped his body into the tub water, you, uh, added one or two drops to the water." said a quiet Toadsworth.

"You really did strangle him, didn't you?" asked Twila.

"After you electrocuted him, you hid the hair-dryer in the cabinet. You then added three drops of food coloring, and hid the bottle. I know it's three drops because I remember the knob. It had a pattern on it that resembled a three." said Tiny Kong.

"Daisy, you are the killer." said Blooper.

"I think Luigi is the killer." said Boo.

"Pianta, I think you are the killer." accused Brighton.

"Yoshi, you are the one who killed Pennington." said Daisy, with confidence.

"The killer is none other than Wario!" said Donkey Kong.

"Yoshi, you committed this crime." said Dry Bones.

"Brighton, you're the sick dude behind all this!" accused Funky Kong.

"I think the killer is indeed Shy Guy." said a shy Luigi.

"Wiggler, you're the killer." said Mario.

"I caught 'ya, Brighton!" said Noki.

"I'm going to win this, Toadsworth." said Peach.

"I'll bet you are whodunnit, Vivian." said Pianta.

"You are plain appalling, Daisy." said E. Gadd.

"What you did to Pennington was awful, Vivian!" said Shy Guy.

"And Wiggler, you are the killer." said Tiny Kong.

"I am working with the killer. That's right, I'm talking to you, Toadsworth." said Toad.

"Your little princess ways aren't gonna trick me, Peach!" said Toadette.

"I'm afraid you are the killer, Peach." said Toadsworth.

"The murderer is Toadsworth!" said Twila.

"Brighton, you are the killer." said Vivian.

"I know it's you, Wiggler." said Waluigi.

"You're a true fiend, Peach." said Wario.

"Twila, you are the murderer." said Wiggler.

"Also, the murderer is none other than you, Wiggler!" said Yoshi.

* * *

Accusations Against:

Blooper: 0

Boo: 0

Brighton: 3

Daisy: 2

Donkey Kong: 0

Dry Bones: 0

Funky Kong: 0

Luigi: 1

Mario: 0

Noki: 0

Peach: 3

Pianta: 1

Professor E. Gadd: 0

Shy Guy: 1

Tiny Kong: 0

Toad: 0

Toadette: 0

Toadsworth: 3

Twila: 1

Vivian: 2

Waluigi: 0

Wario: 1

Wiggler: 4

Yoshi: 2

* * *

After stating their accusations, the guests gathered in the dining room. A formal dinner was prepared. Shortly after they were served, Bootler walked in.

"Ah, yes." he began. "There were many accusations that impressed the killer and others that, well, didn't. But only one of you has impressed the killer so much that they consider you a worthy adversary. Congratulations, Tiny Kong!"

Tiny gasped as she heard the news. She had come out on top!

Other guests were confused and even angry, especially Noki and Toadette. Pianta sheepishly held his head in his hands.

"Yes, Tiny Kong, you have impressed the killer and are Spared! You will live to see another day! As for the others, your fate lies in this envelope. Most of you will be Spared, and will be confirmed to be safe, while two of you will be Scared. If you are Scared, you may be the killer's next victim. Now, I will read this note from the killer of how Pennington was murdered.

I'm afraid it came as a great shock to him when Pennington died. First, I snuck into Pennington's room and left him a note saying to 'Relax' and practically lured him into the shower. As he was in the shower, I crept into the bathroom and hefted a hair-dryer. I quickly plugged it in, turned it on, and dropped it into the shower! It electrocuted the frazzled penguin to death. I then hid the blow-dryer, and took out a bottle of red food coloring. I dropped precisely three drops into the shower, to create a true red herring. I even mangled the shower curtain for extra measure. I hope you weren't too fooled by my distractions.

Cleanfully Yours, Your Killer.

Some worried and disgusted looks were exchanged as the note concluded.

"Shall we begin? Toadette?" instructed Bootler.

Toadette was angry, but still figured she was safe. She opened her envelope and nodded as she showed her card to everyone.

Spared

"Vivian." instructed Bootler.

Vivian was a little nervous, but was expecting to be Spared. She couldn't help but shyly smile as she showed her card.

Spared

"Pianta."

Pianta gulped. He figured he was already under a lot of suspicion by giving the information to Tiny Kong. What if he was Scared? He nervously opened the envelope and sighed in relief as he showed his card.

Spared

"Congratulations, Pianta." said Toadette in a mocking voice. Pianta did not respond.

"Brighton." said the butler.

Brighton was very nervous. His theory was not very close! He decided to get it over with. He swiftly opened the envelope and showed it to everyone, but it was not what he expected.

Spared

"Funky Kong".

Funky normally opened the envelope, looked at the card, and showed it to everyone, as if it were a daily routine, instead of a matter of life and death.

Spared

"Noki."

Noki was upset, but grinned as she opened the envelope and showed her fate to everyone.

Spared

"Toad."

Toad was a little nervous, but maintained a satisfied expression as he opened and revealed his card to everyone.

Spared

"Waluigi."

Wauigi was probably the most nervous one at the table. He knew his theory was not one bit accurate, and figured he would be Scared, and might even be the next victim. He sadly opened his card and almost shouted in surprise when he showed it to everyone.

Spared

"Toadsworth."

Toadsworth was somewhat nervous, but was not very surprised as he opened his envelope and revealed his card.

Spared

"Mario."

Mario was a little nervous, but figured he would be Spared. He nodded in approval as he showed his card to everyone.

Spared

"Dry Bones."

Dry Bones was very nervous. No one on his team, except Brighton, whom he didn't really trust, had opened their card yet. Had his team had the worst theory? He was a little shocked as he opened his card and showed it off.

Spared

"Twila."

Twila was not very nervous. Vivian, her teammate, was Spared, and if Brighton was able to be Spared, then surely she would be, too. She opened her envelope and revealed the card.

Spared

"Wario."

Wario was nervous at his theory, but seeing as Waluigi was Spared, he wasn't too nervous. He opened his card and showed it to everyone, with a bummed expression.

Scared

"Oh, Wario…" said Waluigi in an upset tone.

"One Scared card left." announced Bootler. "Wiggler. Might I also add that you were the most accused person to be the killer?"

Wiggler was shocked at the news. How was he suspicious? He realized he had no time to ponder, and quickly opened his card and revealed it.

Spared

"Professor E. Gadd."

E. Gadd knew he didn't have a very good theory. He slowly opened his card.

"Yeah…" he said as he revealed it to everyone.

Scared

Everyone was truly upset at the news of this, more than they were with Wario, but mostly glad they would be Spared.

"Very well. Everyone else, please open your cards to make sure the killer is not playing tricks on us." instructed Bootler.

Donkey Kong, Shy Guy, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Boo, Blooper, and Peach all opened their cards, in that order. They were all Spared.

"That does indeed mean that either Professor E. Gadd or Wario will not survive another day. Everyone, I'd suggest saying 'goodbye' to them. It may be the last time you speak to them."

Everyone huddled around the two guests, with mostly fake disappointment. Meanwhile, a shocked Waluigi remained sulking in his seat at the dining table. How could he let his teammate down?

After a few minutes, everyone went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

'I'm not scared.' thought E. Gadd. 'I'm horrified. I may not make it through the night. I'm jumping at everything that goes "bump" in the night.'

* * *

'I'm really disappointed in myself.' thought Wario. 'I know I didn't have a good theory, but if Waluigi will live, then surely I will, too.'

* * *

5:16 AM

* * *

The guests all awoke in the morning to hear screaming coming from the aquarium room. They all frantically ran downstairs. In one of the tanks, which was supposed to be vacant, all they could see was true red water. This was no red herring, it was blood. And murder. The guests all screamed in shock. Then, they began looking around. Who was missing? What's going on?

"Does that mean…" began E. Gadd.

* * *

Next time on Whodunnit?:

"Wario is dead." announced Bootler.

As the remaining twenty-three contestants investigate the latest murder, alliances slowly crumble.

"You're playing both sides!" shouted Boo. "You're not welcome in our group anymore!"

"Yeah, I'm playing both sides." admitted Brighton. "So what? Information is key. I just didn't know that Blooper, Boo, and Brighton would freak out. They, nor Waluigi, trust me anymore, so I may have to do this on my own."

"So, the six of us from here on out?" asked Daisy.

"How did you get the best theory?" asked Donkey Kong. "We don't trust you anymore!"

"Our alliance is still strong." said Noki. "Even though we had to get rid of that Pianta, we still have me, Shy Guy, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Wiggler, and you, Yoshi!"

"They don't trust me, since I gave information to Tiny." said Pianta. "They kicked me out, and the Kongs kicked her out, so we've formed a two-person alliance."

"Working alone is still the best strategy, but I was so close to elimination last time." said E. Gadd. "I'll just have to be more careful. I'm not working with anyone, not even you, Boo."

"I think the only person I can trust is Pianta." said Tiny Kong.

"My teammate, Wario is now dead." said Waluigi. "I'll have to do this competition on my own. It'll be hard. I don't trust anyone."

"It's Team Dry Bones vs. Brighton vs. Team Mario vs. Team DK vs. E. Gadd vs. Pianta and Tiny vs. Waluigi vs. us!" shouted Noki.


End file.
